


Smile Darn Ya Smile

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Thyst [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: Thyst's first meeting with Silyanna, a fellow party member.





	Smile Darn Ya Smile

It was another normal night at the Bloody Champion for Thyst. He didn’t particularly like all of the noise that emanated from downstairs all hours of the night, but it was a good place to pick up jobs and over hear issues that he could help with. Tonight he was sitting by himself at his usual table, slowly drinking ale and listening to a tiefling tell a story about a famous adventuring group that had saved a town not far from Westrun where the tavern resided. It was open performance night at the tavern, meaning there was a whole variety of different acts to see. Some people read poetry or told stories, but most sang songs. Thyst liked watching the acts and was actually enjoying himself, thought it would be impossible to tell from his outside appearance as he didn’t smile. 

Just as the reached its conclusion, the door of the tavern opened and several people made their way in. There was a dwarven man who quickly spotted some companions at a table and made his way towards them, an elven woman who went straight to the bartender, a human man that skulked into a corner of the room, and… Thyst’s mind froze when he saw the last entrant. For a moment he thought it was  _ her _ , as impossible as that was. Those blue eyes and that radiant smile could belong to no one else. Except, her hair wasn’t quite right. It was too golden and not as ashen blonde. And her hair was straight and not perfectly curled. This woman wasn’t an elf, but an aasimar as the glow around her suggested. Thyst made no move towards the woman, but watched her as she made her way further into the room.

She looked around in wonderment at the inside of the tavern. The room was nothing special, and in fact probably could have used a little work, but to her it must have been fantastic from the ever widening smile on her face. She looked from table to table, taking in the face of each person in the establishment and dazzling them all with her lips and teeth. She was looking for a seat, Thyst realized as she made her way across the room, but at this point in the evening there weren’t very many left. She pushed farther back until her eyes landed on Thyst. His mind froze again as those eyes looked into his. They were as blue as sapphires and just as sparking. They were just like hers, like Wen. Those eyes had been shut for twenty years and now he was looking into them again. 

“Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?” she asked, pointing towards the empty seat next to Thyst, shy smile on her face. 

Thyst just nodded dumbly and gestured with his hands for her to sit, tearing his eyes from her as the next performer stepped onto the stage. It wasn’t her, it wasn’t Wen, and thinking like that wouldn’t do anything but bring him pain. He just needed to ignore her. He focused on the next performer, it was a Goliath singing an old elvish folk song in the most beautiful tenor voice. Thyst knew it by heart because he had it sung to him by his mother so many times as a child. 

“What’s wrong?” a voice from beside him asked.

Thyst turned to face the aasimar girl. She was still staring at him.

“I beg your pardon?” He asked.

“I was just wondering what was wrong. It seems like a pretty nice night, but even the lovely music isn’t bringing you a smile.” She looked at him in confusion. “Are you unhappy?”

“No, I’m not unhappy. I just... tend not to smile.” 

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t look very nice on me, my lady.” He didn’t say that he couldn’t smile. Not anymore. The scars that Favian had left on the left of his face gave him a permanent scowl on one side. He had once tried looking in a mirror and smiling. The result was a twisted grin to the right and a horrific frown on the left. It disturbed him, and he knew no one would want to see it. 

“Everyone looks good with a smile! And you don’t have to call me lady. I’m not anyone fancy. Just call me Silyanna, or Sily for short. That’s what my friends call me. What’s your name?” Her smile went from pretty to dazzling as she spoke.

“Thyst.”

“Well, Thyst, I’m new to Westrun and I don’t have any friends here. Would you like to be the first one?” She looked at him with a deadly earnest expression that caused Thyst’s mouth to involuntarily twitch up at the corner. The closest he had come to a smile in a long time. 

“I would very much like that, Sily.” And he meant it. 

“Good, because someone needs to teach you how to smile. And if what your expression is now is a hit of what your smile can be, then I know it’s going to be beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> All player characters are owned by their respective players. I do not claim to own Silyanna.


End file.
